in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: A Day in Your Shoes
Story written by: Redfork2000, JeloElducal, CITRONtanker, CaptainRustbolt21 & PeaVZ108. Plot At a villain reunion, Bright Spark and Galaximus begin to mock each other for losing against their main enemies, Red Fork and Jenny, respectively. However, soon this conversation turns into a bet, as both villains are sure that they could do the other villain's job much better than they do. So Bright Spark and Galaximus decide to switch roles for a day. Will Galaximus be able to defeat Red Fork with Bright Spark's machines, and will Bright Spark be able to lead the Glaactic Army to defeat Jenny? Or will both villains fail even worse than they usually do? Cast * Bright Spark * Galaximus * Re-Peat Boss * Captain Blowhole * Dark Jaiden * Mr. Red * Maria * Dr. Creep * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Jenny * Nebula * Jelo * Star * Marco * Starcade * Kyoji Story One night, while everyone else is asleep, a large villain reunion is being held. Different villains have come together to discuss their plans to defeat the Locked Room Gang. * Captain Blowhole: Ladies and gentlemen, we'll need to discuss and come up with a big plan to eliminate the Locked Room Gang from existence. * Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, no matter how many machines I use, those fools keep ruining my plans every single time! I once took over a nearly indestructible android but that plan failed too! There has to be a solution to get rid of them... All at once! * '''Mr. Red: '''Probably ‘cause your tech is inferior compared to mine? * '''Bright Spark: I believe that might explain it. After all, no one makes greater inventions than me! I made an outstanding machine to defeat them, but as always, Red Fork came along and smashed it into pieces before I could use it. * Re-Peat Boss: '''Excuse me? Do you think your tech is any better than mine? Remember how Opposite Blast and his team took your base down with robots made using my technology? * '''Bright Spark: '''The fact that he attacked me after you is a proof that my technology is superior. They considered you an easy target to start with, Re-Peat Boss. * '''Mr. Red: '''Bright Spark, I admire your technological skills. I really do. But MY tech is far more superior than yours and Re-Peat Boss’es combined. * '''Bright Spark: '''Haha! Good joke. But my machines could beat both of you together anyday. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Just you wait until you see my robots, then we'll see whose technology is more superior. Got that? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Can we all stop fighting? We're trying to discuss on how to defeat the Locked Room Gang together, not defeat each other! * '''Mr. Red: Right. Apologies, Blowhole. (Grabs a bottle of wine and takes a sip of it) * Captain Blowhole: 'That's better, Mr. Red. * '''Dr. Creep: '(comes in, holding some crafting material and a Crafting Table) Sorry, were we talkin’ ‘bout who was superior??? * 'Mr. Red: '''Not anymore. (Takes another sip) * '''Dr. Creep: '''Wait, where’s Galaximus? I thought she’d be in here? * '''Mr. Red: '(shrugs) * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Galaximus should be here, shouldn't she? After all, this is a villain reunion. * '''Bright Spark: '''You're right. Where is she? * '''Dark Jaiden: I have no idea. Galaximus’s tentacles suddenly burst out of the ground beneath the villains. * 'Galaximus: '''Greetings, my fellow villains... ''*yawns* ''Why have you awoken me? We throwing a party? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Uh, no, this is a villain reunion. * '''Bright Spark: '''We're making plans to defeat the Locked Room Gang. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Hello, my love! * '''Mr. Red: '''Good morning, Galaximus. * '''Bright Spark: '''Take a seat. I was about to explain my most recent creation to stop the Locked Room Gang! * '''Twi-bot: '''But... wasn't it destroyed by Red Fork too? * '''Bright Spark: '''Wait, really? * '''Twi-bot: '''Yes. He broke into your base and destroyed it before you could use it, remember? * '''Bright Spark: '''Oh... right. * '''Galaximus: '''Interesting.... I suppose I could stick around. ''*she sits down, and waves at Dr. Creep, smiling.* ''Okay- so, have you lot come up with any plans? * '''Bright Spark: '''I myself have several plans in progress. * '''Twi-bot: '''But none of them will stop Red Fork. * '''Bright Spark: '''Quiet Twi-bot! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''We were hoping someone around here did. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Though I doubt any of us have thought of a good plan yet. Getting rid of the Locked Room Gang isn't easy, you know. * '''Mr. Red: '''Especially when they have Agent Dynasty. * '''Dr. Creep: '''The gang have larger threats than just Dynasty (cough cough) Jenny. (Cough cough) * '''Galaximus: '''Grgh.... how I despise her... If I ever get my hands on her, I'm gonna rip her apart! * '''Mr. Red: '''Let us TRY NOT to change the subject. We’re talkin’ about plans, not death threats to our mortal enemies. * '''Galaximus: '''Well, what have I ''not ''tried?! That pathetic Gang has our numbers! I try to pose as a genie, enslave them, and squash their cities off the map! All such bitter failures! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, that just proves that you're just as pathetic as the Locked Room Gang themselves. However, even I must admit that my plans were bitter failures too, though they were the closest to defeating them. * '''Bright Spark: '''Ha! Yeah right! I was obviously much closer to defeating them than you've ever been, little guy! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh yeah? I nearly defeated the entire gang with just one microchip! * '''Bright Spark: '''But that's only because you stole Gary Garnet's robot. If Gary Garnet hadn't been stupid enough to make his robot impervious to all kinds of attacks, you would've been ruined much earlier. I, on the other side, made Spark-Boss, and was much closer to winning! * '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, Bright Spark, you do nothing except build robots. Y’know, you should use more... Organic soldiers rather than metal. They’re such a waste on natural resoures. * '''Bright Spark: '''Not when you can recycle your materials from previous projects. And for the record, most of the time, robots are more effective than organic minions. Not to mention that it's less likely that they'll ever turn against you. * '''Mr. Red: '''I had a cyborg that turned against me. * '''Dr. Creep: '''That’s cause he went against programming, duh. Oh, and while you two went to robotics and machinery, ''I resorted genetic engineering, creating the very first artificial species! And you all probably know who that is. * '''Bright Spark: '''Genetic engineering isn't a new thing. Dr. Zack does that, and guess how it turned out for him? Several of his superpowered minions turned against him. Simply put, robots are easier to keep under control. While they can break their programming, it's much more likely for living beings to turn against their creators. Dr. Zack had to learn that the hard way, I guess. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Heheheh... Funny you should mention superpowered minions. Remember that time where I threw many different types of Creepers at the Gang while we were... Y’know... Working together? * '''Bright Spark: '''Yes, I do. It's a shame my... I mean, our plan didn't work out as expected. * '''Galaximus: '''SILENCE! I’m not here to be in a talk show! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Excuse me, some of us aren't from the Galactic Army. I don't have to take orders from you! * '''Bright Spark: '''For once, I agree with this moss here. * '''Twi-bot: '''Sir, how do we defeat Red Fork? He's our greatest obstacle in the gang. * '''Bright Spark: '''That's why we're here, Twi-bot. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Red Fork? Well, he's a nuisance to me too. Always in my way, destroying my robots as I use them against him. Can we actually start coming up with a plan to defeat the Locked Room Gang now? * '''Galaximus: '''Hold it! I am ''so ''the boss here! I could overpower all of you any day, and I command a huge army- with EASE! At least I don’t build robots that never work! None of you could even hope to be like me! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I think you got that backwards, ink-brain! I'm the boss around here, they don't call me "Re-Peat Boss" for nothing! * '''Bright Spark: '''Say whatever you want, you'll never be better than me. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''We'll see about that! Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000